Come On, Baekhyun!
by papoy1406
Summary: bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan seorang Byun Baekhyun? kaya, tampan, imut, pintar, tapi dingin dan tidak mau bersosialisasi. ayah Baekhyun yang telah meninggal, menitipkan surat untuk Baekhyun kepada ayah Chanyeol. yang pada akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menjadi partner. apa isi surat itu? kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi partner? yok capcus baca waks. [CHAP 3 APDET]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Come On, Baekhyun!

Author : papoy06

Genre : romance, school life, action, yaoi, dan lain lain

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All member EXO and cameo

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

_Disclaimer : those cast are not mine. But this fanfic is purely mine. Kalo ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu murni hanya ketidak sengajaan. Karna ff ini dibuat dari keringat saya sendiri (?) /ada gitu keringat ngetik-_-/_

[!] typo bertebaran, alur pasaran, gaje, jelek, bikin mual (?) dll.

Oke langsung aje yak. Saya bacotnya ntar aja di bawah (?)

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Malam ini bulan purnama. Ya, bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi melayangnya nyawa seseorang di tangan dingin seorang mafia.

Seperti permainan _hide and seek_, namun lebih menenggangkan. Karena bermain di sebuah pelabuhan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai dan taruhannya adalah.. _nyawa_.

DOR DOR DOR!

3 tembakan berturut-turut dilayangkan mengenai perut dan kaki seorang namja. Sontak namja itu langsung tersungkur di aspal pelabuhan.

"ugh…" namja itu merintih menahan sakit di perut dan kedua kakinya.

"DAEHYUN-AH!" seru seorang namja di belakangnya. Namja itu langsung menghampiri temannya yang terkena tembak. "Daehyun-ah… Ya! Cepat bangun! Ayo bangun Daehyun-ah! Daehyun-ah!" namja itu terus menepuk pipi temannya yang bernama Daehyun.

"Se-seunghyun-ah… uhuk! A-aku tau hidupku ti-tidak ughh.. lama lagi.. jadi tolong b-berikan s-surat ini pada a-anakku, Baekhyun s-saat dia b-berumur 18 tahun.. dan tolong k-katakan pada istriku bahwa aku s-sangat mencintainya… a-aku m-mohon.. AKH!" ucap Daehyun lirih. Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, ia memberikan kertas itu pada Seunghyun dengan sekuat tenaga.

"bicara apa kau! Kau pasti selamat! Kau pas– YA! BYUN DAEHYUN! YA!" Seunghyun langsung menepuk kembali pipi sahabat baiknya itu dengan keras. "Byun Daehyun aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar…" Seunghyun bergumam lirih. Sangat lirih. Namun semua itu sudah terlambat. Daehyun telah pergi meninggalkannya, istrinya, serta anak yang selalu ia banggakan di depan teman-temannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"oh oh oh.. _such a sad drama_. Aku sampai mengeluarkan air mata hahaha." Dan ternyata masih ada seorang namja lagi disana, yaitu namja yang menembak Daehyun. Seunghyun yang mendengar itu langsung geram dan segera berdiri sambil mengambil pistol yang diselipkan dicelananya.

"cih. Aku tidak akan membiarkan nyawa Daehyun melayang sia-sia olehmu, Kwon Jiyoung." Ucap Seunghyun dingin disertai tatapan tajam.

"lalu kau mau aku menembakmu juga seperti temanmu itu? Kalau begitu apa ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau menyusulnya ke neraka?" kata Jiyoung sinis.

"hahaha, aku lah yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka duluan." Jawab Seunghyun tak kalah sinis sambil menyiapkan pistolnya.

"ck, sayangnya aku tidak perca–"

DOR!

"–ya"

Belum sempat Jiyoung melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tertembak duluan oleh Seunghyun tepat dijantungnya. Membuatnya langsung tumbang seketika dengan darah yang mengucur deras.

"kau tau kan aku tidak suka basa-basi, Jiyoung-ssi. selamat bersenang-senang di neraka." Kata Seunghyun dingin.

Kemudian ia menatap sekeliling ngeri. "aish, sepertinya hanya aku yang selamat." Gumamnya frustasi.

Sebelumnya, disini memang terjadi tembak-menembak besar-besaran antara FBI dengan mafia. Tempat ini adalah markas besar mafia. Namun lokasi markasnya tercium oleh anggota FBI. Akhirnya FBI mengepung markas tersebut. Mengetahui markasnya telah dikepung oleh FBI, kelompok mafia yang dipimpin oleh Kwon Jiyoung tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menembaki FBI dengan brutal. FBI yang dipimpin oleh Byun Daehyun juga tidak tinggal diam. Kejar-kejaranpun terjadi antara 2 kelompok tersebut. Banyak anggota kelompok mereka yang tewas tertembak. Namun akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah Byun Daehyun, Park Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyoung. Dan ya, satu-satunya yang tidak tewas adalah Park Seunghyun.

"maafkan aku Daehyun-ah… aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu.." kata Seunghyun sangat lirih. Ia merasa bodoh tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabat baiknya sendiri.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**5 Years Later**_

6 buah mobil mewah memasuki pekarangan sekolah dan membuat suasana seketika ribut dengan teriakan disana-sini.

"kyaaaaa lihat! Itu Sehun oppa! Oppaaaaa!"

"Kris oppa astaga…. Tampan sekali!"

"kyaaaaa Jongin oppa sangat sexy!"

"omo omo Jongdae oppa!"

"Tao oppa! Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Dan yang terakhir,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAEKHYUN OPPAAAAA! OMO! OPPAAA!"

Teriakan para gadis di sekolah itu semakin menjadi ketika melihat siapa yang turun dari masing-masing mobil mewah tersebut. Baju seragam dikeluarkan, kancing pertama dan kedua tidak dipasang, sepatu bermerek yang mahal, dan rambut yang terkesan acak-acakan tapi malah menambah kadar ketampanan mereka.

Sebuah geng yang terdiri dari 6 pria tampan dan kaya, G-Wolf. /author ngarang/

"aish bisakah sehari saja mereka tidak teriak? Telingaku bisa tuli lama-lama." Tao mengeluh ketika sudah sampai di koridor sekolah.

"ck, biarkan saja Tao hyung. Aku suka ketika mereka memanggilku sexy. Hahahahaha." Jawab Jongin percaya diri.

"Jongin, jangan tebar pesona terus! Aish." Kata Jongdae

"eiy hyung muka kotak, kau tidak suka jika adikmu ini banyak fansnya? Cih hyung macam apa kau ini." Ckck, Jongin sangat percaya diri.

"YA! Dasar hitam! Tidak punya hidung saja belagu." Jongdae meledek.

"hitam itu kan sexy hyung. MWO?! Tidak punya hidung?! Kau tidak lihat hidungku mancung begini?! Lagipula kalau tidak punya hidung aku mau bernapas dengan apa hah? Kau ini benar-benar hyung yang–"

"KIM JONGIN, KIM JONGDAE, JANGAN BERTEGKAR PAGI-PAGI BEGINI!" akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara–lebih tepatnya berteriak– kepada 2 saudara itu. Jongin yang kesal hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh tidak cocok-_-v

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kita ke kelas masing-masing. Sampai bertemu saat istirahat." Kata Kris menengahi.

Mereka memang berbeda kelas. Sehun, Jongin dan Tao di kelas 1, Baekhyun kelas 2, serta Kris dan Jongdae di kelas 3.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi, wajahnya imut namun dingin.

"selamat pagi, Baekhyun oppa~" seluruh yeoja di kelas itu langsung serempak mengucapkannya dengan nada diimut-imutkan dan tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Baekhyun. Ckck miris sekali.

Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo, teman satu-satunya di kelas itu. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak punya teman, tapi memang Baekhyun yang tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Bohong jika di sekolah itu tidak ada yang mengenal Byun Baekhyun, namja tampan sekaligus imut tapi bersifat dingin dan terkesan tidak mau bersosialisasi, jago _hapkido_, serta _leader_ dari geng paling disegani di sekolah, G-Wolf. Ya, Baekhyun adalah ketua dari geng itu karena Baekhyun yang membuat geng tersebut.

"kkkkk sepertinya ada yang kesal pagi ini~ siapa ya? Hahahaha." Ledek Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"aku kesal karena setiap datang ke sekolah, si hitam dan hyung muka kotak pasti akan bertengkar terus. Huh!" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, seluruh yeoja disana langsung berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya dengan kamera SLR O_O ya jangan heran,Baekhyun punya fanpage yang dibentuk oleh yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya. Ck benar-benar.

"aigoo. Sudah jangan poutkan bibirmu terus. Lihat, disana sudah ada yang mimisan." Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu yeoja di pojok.

"ne ne. oh iya, kau bawakan aku bekal tidak? Aku lapar. Tadi bibi Jung tidak sempat memasak karena aku buru-buru. Hehehe." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyengir imut.

Dan lagi-lagi, para yeoja disana sudah berteriak-teriak -_-

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?! INI KELAS BUKAN KONSER MUSIK!" teriak Baekhyun murka (?)

Dan seketika suasana langsung hening.

"begitu lebih baik. Nah Kyungsoo eomma, sebelum bel masuk aku ingin memakan bekalmu dulu ne. jebaaaaallll~" ucap Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Namun kali ini tidak ada teriakan, yang ada hanya suara jepretan kamera. Astaga benar-benar -_-

"tentu saja boleh. Ini bekal– YA! AKU INI NAMJA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU EOMMA!" kali ini Kyungsoolah yang berteriak murka.

"begitu saja sudah marah-marah. Baiklah, terima kasih bekalnya Kyungsoo-ah." jawab Baekhyun acuh kemudian memakan bekal Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun akan menjadi manja ataupun kekanakkan jika didekat Kyungsoo. Karena Baekhyun bilang, sikap Kyungsoo yang perhatian itu membuatnya nyaman–walaupun fansnya juga perhatian, tapi Baekhyun menganggap itu tidak tulus. Bahkan Baekhyun juga bilang, Kyungsoo adalah eommanya yang kedua. Makanya Baekhyun mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo dan akan menunjukkan sikap aslinya pada Kyungsoo dan teman-teman gengnya saja.

.

.

.

"baiklah anak-anak, karena sebentar lagi istirahat, saya akan mengumumkan hasil ulangan harian biologi seminggu yang lalu." Kemudian guru tersebut memanggil satu-persatu nama murid beserta nilainya. Ada yang bagus dan ada yang jelek.

"Do Kyungsoo, 97." Kata guru tersebut dan membuat semua murid di kelas berdecak kagum. "terima kasih, sonsaengnim." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"dan yang terakhir, Byun Baekhyun dengan nilai sempurna seperti biasa, 100." Dan seketika suasana kelas langsung ribut dengan teriakan fans Baekhyun.

'_aishh mereka berlebihan sekali. Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang dapat nilai 100 saja._' Baekhyun mengomel dalam hati.

Baekhyun memang salah satu dari murid pintar di kelasnya–bahkan sekolahnya. Ia pernah memenangkan olimpiade sains dan matematika. Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun adalah murid paling sempurna di sekolahnya–walaupun tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Prestasinya bagus;baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik, kaya, dan juga pandai menyanyi.

TENG TENG TENG

"silakan istirahat, anak-anak."

Semua murid langsung berlarian keluar menuju satu tempat, _kantin_.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bekalmu enak sekali. Besok buatkan lagi ya. Kalau kekurangan bahan, telepon saja aku. Pasti akan kubelikan." Kata Baekhyun memuji makanan Kyungsoo yang ia makan tadi pagi.

"ah kau berlebihan. Haha, baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak? Kalau kau tidak ikut bersamaku, nanti tidak kebagian tempat duduk, lho. Kau tau sendiri kan ramainya kantin seperti apa." Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"tidak usah, aku ada urusan. Kau saja sana makan lagi. Biar tambah tinggi hahahaha." Ledek Kyungsoo.

"ck, kau meledekku? Dasar tidak sadar tinggi badan. Ah sudahlah, mereka sudah menungguku. Baiklah aku duluan! _Annyeong_!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari ke arah kantin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Bisa dibilang seperti sebuah seringai kecil.

'_kami mendapatkanmu, Byun Baekhyun._'

Suasana kantin sangatlah berisik. Mungkin lebih mirip sarang lebah. Semua bangku telah penuh oleh murid-murid yang sedang mengisi perut mereka. Suasana lebih ribut lagi ketika 6 murid paling disegani di sekolah datang ke kantin, G-Wolf. Mereka tidak akan pusing memilih bangku mana yang akan ditempati, karena mereka sudah punya tempat sendiri. Bangku yang paling strategis dan tidak ada yang berani menempati.

"Sehunnie kau pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"apa saja." Jawab Sehun singkat. Sehun adalah yang paling muda dan paling pendiam setelah Kris.

"bagaimana kalau nasi goring china? Aku cinta nasi goreng~" kata Tao polos.

"baiklah karena Tao meminta nasi goreng, maka aku juga akan memakannya!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"nah kalau begitu Sehunnie yang memesan. Yeay!" kata Tao girang.

"mwo? Kenapa harus aku?" seru Sehun tidak terima.

"kau kan yang paling muda, mengalah saja sana." Akhirnya Kris kembali menengahi.

"dimana-mana juga yang tua yang mengalah. Hih." Sembur Sehun tidak terima tapi tetap berjalan ke arah stan nasi goreng. Selama mengantri, para yeoja tidak berhenti menatap Sehun. Siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh parasnya yang mirip pangeran itu? Kulitnya mulus bahkan melebihi wanita.

"ahjumma, aku pesan 6 porsi bulgogi. Bisakah kau antarkan ke meja yang di sana itu?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah meja teman-temannya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Kata ahjumma itu.

"ini uang–"

"ahjummaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ppalli aku ingin makan nasi goring beijing~ cacing-cacing diperutku sudah demo besar-besaran ahjumma~"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja imut menyerobot antrian di samping Sehun. Terdengar ucapan-ucapan seperti '_hey jangan menyelang!' 'kami duluan!' 'jangan berdiri di samping Sehun!'_, tapi namja itu tetap tidak mendengarkan.

"hey hey Luhan, jangan menyerobot antrian seperti itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada teman-temanmu yang kelaparan juga? Tenang saja, ahjumma pasti buatkan untukmu kok." Kata ahjumma itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Namun Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"tapi aku sudah lapar sekali ahjumma…" ucap Luhan dengan muka sedih.

"tenanglah Luhannie, ahjumma pasti buatkan kok. Kau makan bersama teman-temanmu kan? Nanti ahjumma antar ke meja kalian." Kata ahjumma itu sambil tersenyum lagi.

"huh.. baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya . hehehe." Wajah Luhan kembali ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"maaf ya aku menyerobot antrian kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan kemudian pergi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Oh ia tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"a-ahjumma, i-itu tadi siapa?" Tanya Sehun gugup. _Speechless_.

"tadi itu namanya Luhan, kelas 3. Hah~ dia benar-benar namja yang imut dan cantik. Ahaha maaf ya nak Sehun, tadi dia menyelang antrian." Jawab ahjumma itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Ini uangnya. Terima kasih ahjumma." Kata Sehun seraya memberikan uang kemudian pergi ke meja teman-temannya.

'_hmm… Luhan, ya? Namja yang menarik._'

"Baekhyun-ah, nomor 4 ini bagaimana sih caranya? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"ck, itu kan hanya disuruh mencari variabelnya saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menulis.

"jadi tidak pakai rumus? Begitu saja? Oh astaga." Kyungsoo frustasi (?) dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "oh iya, nanti saat pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo–lagi.

"hmm, sepertinya tidak ada. Paling hanya bermain di rumah Sehun, tapi itu tidak masalah. Ada apa? Kau mau berkencan denganku?" jawab Baekhyun masih sambil menulis. Sejurus kemudian sebuah buku telah mendarat sempurna di kepala Baekhyun.

"aw appo! Kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang pms? Tolong jangan melampiaskannya padaku." Baekhyun berbicara tidak jelas alias ngawur. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya memijit pelipisnya.

"pertama, aku-tidak-ingin-berkencan-denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo menegaskan kata-katanya.

"hmm…" Baekhyun masih sibuk menulis.

"kedua, tidak ada namja yang bisa _menstruasi_. Mengerti, Baekhyun-ah?" kata Kyungsoo menahan emosi.

"oh, jadi selama ini kau itu namja?" ucap Baekhyun polos. Dan berakhir dengan buku sejarah tebal yang kembali mendarat sempurna di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu polos atau bodoh? Ya beda tipis. /author dipenggal readers/

"Baekhyunnie…."

"….TENTU SAJA AKU NAMJA ASLI, BODOH!" teriak Kyungsoo tepat di wajah Baekhyun. Untung saja guru sedang rapat dan murid lainnya sedang asik sendiri.

"hehehe. Oh iya, tadi kau mau bicara tentang apa?" akhirnya Baekhyun kembali pada kewarasannya.

"hah ini semua gara-gara kau membuatku emosi, Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan napasnya. "kalau hari ini kau tidak ada acara, bisakah kau menemuiku sepulang sekolah di gudang peralatan olahraga? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan." Kyungsoo kembali serius.

"baiklah tidak masalah." Kata Baekhyun santai.

"terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Banyak siswa-siswi yang mondar-mandir di koridor karena guru sedang rapat sampai pulang sekolah.

Tapi bukannya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ia malah menuju ke taman belakang sekolah.

"bagaimana? Apa ia mau?" Tanya seorang namja.

"tentu saja. Aku itu sahabat baiknya asal kalian tau." Jawab Kyungsoo percaya diri.

"ck, tidak usah sombong berteman dengan orang _famous_, Kyungsoo-ah." Kata seorang namja lagi disana.

"sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang penting ia mau datang." Ucap namja yang lainnya.

"ya ya, terserah sajalah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. _Bye_." Kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dan kembali ke kelas.

Sesuai janjinya, Baekhyun menemui Kyungsoo di gudang peralatan olahraga.

"Kyungie? Apa kau di dalam?" Baekhyun membuka pintu gudang peralatan olahraga.

Gelap. Tidak terlihat apa-apa.

"ayolah Kyungsoo, jangan bermain-main." Kemudian Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gudang. Tentu saja pintunya di buka.

"Kyung–"

KRIEETT JDUAR (?)

Pintu gudang tertutup. Baekhyun yang panik langsung mencoba keluar. Sayangnya dikunci dari luar.

"Kyungsoo, ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Cepat buka pintunya!" Baekhyun semakin panik karena gelap. Ia semakin kencang mengedor pintu gudang. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Baekhyun, ada yang menutup mulutnya dengan–entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"hmmppp.." Baekhyun meronta-ronta. Lama kelamaan, badannya mulai lemas dan….. _ia pingsan_.

"maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC qaqa.

a/n :

Yuhuuuu~ saya author baru disini. Kalo kemaren bila (papoy14) debut dengan ff taorisnya, saya debut dengan ff baekyeol :3

Saya gatau dah mau ngomong apaan, yang jelas semoga kalian pada mau baca dan review ff abal ini. Maaf kalo jelek, gadapet feelnya, gaje, dll. Itu semua karena author baru pertama kali bikin ff. yang biasanya baca, eh sekarang malah bikin hahahaha. Gegayaan emang wkwk.

Ayo, ada yang bisa nebak yang ngomong 'maafkan aku, baekhyun' itu siapa? :3 yang bisa nebak nanti author kasih kacang serauk. Gratis.

Big Thanks buat Calista Rantri yang udah inspirasi saya buat bikin ni ep ep wakakakak.

_**Untuk yang masih bingung sama Papoy1406 ini, bisa baca bio ya. Disitu dijelasin sejelas-jelasnya beb.**_

-papoy06-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Come On, Baekhyun!

Author : papoy06

Genre : romance, school life, action, yaoi, dan lain lain

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All member EXO and cameo

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

_Disclaimer : those cast are not mine. But this fanfic is purely mine. Kalo ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu murni hanya ketidak sengajaan. Karna ff ini dibuat dari keringat saya sendiri (?) /ada gitu keringat ngetik-_-/_

[!] typo bertebaran, alur pasaran & kecepetan, gaje, jelek, bikin mual (?) dll.

*p.s: baca ampe bawah yak (?) ada pemberitahuan khusus yang menyangkut jalannya cerita /asek/

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_maafkan aku, Baekhyun.'_

.

.

.

.

"hah.. hah.. hah…" Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruk dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di keningnya.

"astaga, syukurlah hanya mimpi." Gumam Baekhyun.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"eh? Bukankah kamar mandi ada di sebelah kanan?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun setelah ia amati kamar itu, ia baru sadar temboknya bukan berwarna biru–warna tembok kamarnya, melainkan oranye. Dan bedcover tempat tidurnya bukan gambar _batman_, melainkan bergambar _Spiderman_. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ini, _bukan kamarnya_.

'_dimana aku?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ckck, kau jahat sekali."

"bukan hanya aku, tapi kita semua, bodoh."

Sementara itu di suatu ruangan terdapat 6 ekor (?) namja yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan cara yang kau pakai saat 'menculik' Baekhyun tadi. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, ia tidak akan mau ikut dengan kita. Aku merasa seperti salah satu dari kawanan penculik sekarang."

"diamlah, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap seorang namja paling tinggi disana.

"hey santailah, Park Chanyeol. aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku saja." Balas Kyungsoo santai.

"terserah." Jawab namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

"jadi, ingin kau apakan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sampai-sampai meminta bantuan kami? Kau belum memberi tau kami apa rencanamu saat kau meminta bantuan kami." Tanya seorang namja berpipi _chubby_ dan merupakan namja yang paling tua di ruangan itu.

"baiklah akan kuceritakan secara detail kepada kalian, oke? Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Kata Chanyeol serius.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chanyeol POV_

"Chanyeol-ah, kemari sebentar."

"ne tunggu sebentar, appa." Aku langsung membereskan peralatan tulis dan buku di meja belajar kemudian pergi menemui appa di ruang keluarga."ada apa?" tanyaku

"appa ingin bicara serius padamu. Kau tau Byun Daehyun teman appa yang meninggal 5 tahun lalu?" Tanya appa.

"ya aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"sebelum dia meninggal, ia menitipkan surat untuk anaknya kepadaku. Aku harus memberikan surat itu saat anaknya berumur 18 tahun, yaitu tahun ini." Kata appa.

Ayahku, Park Seunghyun, dan Daehyun ahjussi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Impian mereka sama. ya, sama-sama ingin menjadi anggota FBI. Dan akhirnya impian mereka terwujud berkat kerja keras keduanya. Tugas seorang FBI tentunya sangat berat. Bagiku, mereka berdua seperti pahlawan. Namun sayangnya Daehyun ahjussi harus pergi selama-lamanya. Padahal orangnya sangat ramah.

Dan sekarang, akulah yang menjadi penerus appa. Aku adalah anggota FBI. Keren bukan? Diusiaku yang muda ini, aku sudah direkrut oleh FBI! FBI loh! Hahaha. Aku baru direkrut sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu bersama 5 temanku yang lain, makanya aku belum diperbolehkan memecahkan kasus-kasus yang besar seperti appa. Aku sudah dilatih macam-macam beladiri sejak kecil, dan itu sangat membantu. Aku bisa menembak, aku juga bisa yang lain-lain. Park Chanyeol ini selain tampan dan tinggi, tentu juga multitalent. (ini Chanyeol narsis amat ya==a /plak)

Ehm oke, kembali ke pebicaraan sebelumnya.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" aku mengerutkan dahi, _bingung_.

"aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu. Aku sudah membaca isi surat yang Daehyun titipkan padaku. Aku juga ingin kau membacanya, agar kau tau untuk apa aku meminta pertolonganmu." Jelas appa.

Aku mengambil sepucuk surat (?) yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membacanya.

"sudah dibaca? Jadi kau mengerti kan?" Tanya appa.

"sebenarnya sih mengerti, tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan appa saja?"

"hey, kau tau sendiri appa itu sibuk menangani urusan yang lain. Kau mau kan menolong appa? Appa tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah pada Daehyun." sepertinya appa benar-benar berharap padaku.

"huh dasar orang sibuk. baiklah…" kataku pasrah. "tapi, aku bahkan tidak tau nama anaknya. Namanya tidak tertulis di surat itu. Dia hanya menulis 'wahai anakku'. Bagaimana cara aku menemukannya kalau begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Anak Daehyun itu terkenal di sekolahmu, lho. Appa saja sampai tau hihihi." Balas appa terkikik. Jadi, anak Daehyun ahjussi satu sekolah denganku? Ckck bahkan aku saja tidak tau.

"aku tidak tau, appa. Cepatlah jangan berbelit-belit." Ucapku tidak sabar.

"kau pasti tau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Byun Baekhyun? Ya aku tau. Dia itu sa– tunggu…" otakku mulai bekerja untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Byun Daehyun…. Byun Baekhyun… sama-sama bermarga Byun dan –_oh astaga!_

"APA?! JADI BYUN BAEKHYUN ADALAH ANAK DARI DAEHYUN AHJUSSI?! APPA TIDAK BERCANDA?!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_Author POV_

"…dan begitulah ceritanya." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

"memang apa isi suratnya?" Tanya seorang namja imut di samping Kyungsoo.

"sebentar biar kuambilkan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengambil suratnya di laci. Kemudian mereka membaca suratnya bersama-sama.

"oh jadi gara-gara ini kau 'menculik' Baekhyun." Kata namja manis ber_dimple_.

"ck, terserahlah mau dibilang apa itu namanya. Oh iya hyung, apakah dia sudah bangun? Kurasa efek obat biusnya sudah habis." Tanya Chanyeol kepada salah satu namja berwajah _angelic_ disana.

"oh kau benar! Coba kau lihat dia di kamarmu. Jika sudah sadar, bawa ia kemari untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu…._

"kenapa jendelanya dikunci sih?" Baekhyun mendorong jendela dengan sekuat tenaga namun hasilnya tetap tidak terbuka. "ck, apa aku harus berteriak minta tolong? Tapi kalau mereka mendengar lalu memukulku bagaimana? Ah aku kan namja. Masa dipukuli saja takut." Baekhyun terus berspekulasi sendiri. "eh tapi kalau dipukul kan sakit… eomma saja tidak pernah memukulku, masa mereka mau memukulku? Mereka pikir mereka siapa?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri. "aku dobrak saja pintunya ya? Ah cerdas sekali kau Byun Baekhyun. Sudah cerdas, tampan pula hahaha." Situasi sedang genting, sempat-sempatnya narsis. Anda luar biasa.

Namun belum selangkah menuju pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Dan munculah sosok namja tinggi dan tampan incaran author /lah.

"oh kau sudah bangun? Hyung dia sudah ba–" ucapan namja itu terpotong karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyergapnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan tangan dipelintir ke belakang. Sontak namja itu langsung berteriak.

"AAAAA! SAKIT BODOH! CEPAT LEPASKAN!" namja itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol, langsung meringis kesakitan. Ya kalian tau sendiri suara Chanyeol berat seperti om om mesum itu menakuti Baekhyun. /author dibuang ke jurang/

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku, penculik. Kenapa kau menculikku? Kau jangan macam-macam ya. Aku ini jago _hapkido_, jadi kalau kau macam-macam, akan kuserang kau dengan jurus-jurus _hapkido_ku." Ucap Baekhyun percaya diri.

Namun siapa sangka? Chanyeol bisa lepas dari tangan Baekhyun dan memutar balik keadaan. Sekarang Baekhyunlah yang tangannya terpelintir ke belakang oleh Chanyeol.

"AAAAA–hmpphh.." Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

"jangan berisik, bodoh. Aku bukan penculik. Kalau kau mau diam dan tidak kabur, aku akan melepaskanmu dan menceritakan semuanya. Oke?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk.

Setelah terlepas, Baekhyun langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol. takut, mungkin?

"baiklah tuan penculik, apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini? Aku tidak akan diperkosa atau dijual organ tubuhnya kan?" kata Baekhyun masih agak takut sambil menutupi kedua dadanya dengan tangan.

"ppffttt… tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ayo ikut aku ke bawah. Disana teman-temanku sudah menunggu." Jawab Chanyeol menahan tawa seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"te-teman-teman? A-aku..."

"tenang, aku sudah bilang aku bukan orang jahat. Aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya di bawah. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku." Kata Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke bawah. /eaaaa /author recok/

Sesampainya di bawah, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu namja imut disana.

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menerjang (?) tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"y-ya! Ak..hu..su…sah.. na..ph…as.." ucap Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di gudang waktu itu? Oh! Apa kau diculik juga?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak menemuimu di gudang karena kita akan bertemu disini. Dan aku tidak diculik, mereka teman-temanku, Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"baaa…iklah sekarang aku bingung. Mana namja tinggi itu hah? Katanya mau menjelaskan semuanya?"

"aku daritadi di belakangmu, bodoh. Baiklah akan kujelaskan semuanya." Ujar Chanyeol datar.

"semua ini terjadi, karena appamu. Sesaat sebelum beliau meninggal, dia meninggalkan surat untukmu dan memberikannya pada appaku. Dan karena surat itu, kau berada disini. Kau jangan khawatir, kau pasti mengenal appaku. Dan juga jangan khawatirkan eommamu, kami sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa kau ada di rumahku. Eommamu mengenalku dan appaku." Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun mendadak terdiam. Ia memang akan menjadi sensitive jika menyangkut appanya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"bisa kau berikan surat dari appaku itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "tentu, ini suratnya." Jawab Chanyeol. kemudian Baekhyun membaca surat itu dalam hati.

'_wahai anakku sayang, ini appamu yang tampan, Byun Daehyun kekekeke. Appa membuat surat ini sebelum berperang melawan mafia lho hahahaha. Kau tau? Appa sangat ingin kau menjadi seperti appa. Menjadi seorang FBI itu sangat menegangkan! Apalagi kau itu kan tampan seperti appa, jenius seperti appa, suaramu bagus seperti appa, tapi kau pendek seperti eommamu hehehe._.v Ehm oke, seperti yang appa bilang tadi, appa sangat ingin kau menjadi seperti appa, menjadi seorang FBI. Kau mau kan? Appa hanya ingin ada yang meneruskan perjuangan appa karena kau adalah anakku satu-satunya yang appa banggakan setiap saat. Kau sudah appa ajarkan _hapkido_ bukan? Kau juga sudah pernah mendapat medali emas dalam lomba _hapkido_ nasional maupun internasional. Appa sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat bangga padamu. Jadi, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan appa yang satu ini? Appa sudah bilang pada eommamu tentang ini dan eommamu setuju :p tapi appa dan eomma merahasiakannya dan mungkin akan bilang padamu saat kau berumur 18 tahun, karena kau sudah cukup dewasa. Jadilah anggota FBI yang bijaksana! Karena appa yakin, kau pasti bisa! Baiklah, appa rasa sudah cukup menulis suratnya. Appa sayang padamu dan pada eommamu juga! XD _

_Tertanda, Byun Daehyun tampan. :p_'

TES

TES

TES

Seorang Byun Baekhyun menangis sesaat setelah membaca surat–terakhir–dari appanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada di rumah Chanyeol? ya, mereka hanya menganga melihat orang yang paling dingin dan terkenal di sekolah mereka tengah menangis. Terkejut? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

"e-ehm. Maaf mengganggu Baekhyun-ssi, tapi apa kau setuju dengan permintaan appamu itu? Kau tau, errrr… itu… bisa dibilang permintaan terakhirnya kan?" kata Chanyeol memecah suasana hening.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"walaupun awalnya aku tidak ada niat menjadi FBI, tapi kalau appa yang meminta, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum. Tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun tidak keras kepala seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "baiklah kalau begitu. kau akan menjadi partnerku, tuan Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat."

"APAA?!" Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya terdiam kini berteriak keras kepada orang di depannya. Tidak terima jika orang yang dia anggap _idiot_ itu menjadi partnernya. "partner apa?! Kenapa harus ada partner segala?!"

"ck, aku juga tidak akan mau jika bukan appaku yang meminta. Memangnya hanya dengan keahlian hapkidomu itu, kau bisa menjadi seorang anggota FBI yang handal? Kau harus belajar menembak, beladiri yang lain, ya intinya belajar banyak hal yang perlu kau tau." Jawab Chanyeol datar. "dan aku yang akan mengajarimu itu semua."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis sambil melipat tangan di dada, "bisa apa kau?"

"hoho jangan remehkan aku tuan Byun. Aku lebih berpengalaman darimu." Ujar Chanyeol tak kalah sinis.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Mungkin dia masih marah karena insiden 'penculikan' yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya dan Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan kata maaf sekalipun.

"errr… sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri." Ucap namja imut di samping Kyungsoo.

"ah, kau benar. Aku sampai lupa bahwa namja sombong di depanku ini sama sekali tidak mengenal kita. Kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya." Balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dingin.

"namja berpipi chubby yang di ujung sana namanya Kim Minseok, dia adalah yang paling tua disini. Namja berdimple disebelahnya itu Zhang Yixing, dia dari China tapi pandai bahasa Korea. Lalu ada Xi Luhan yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo, dia juga dari China. Dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Minseok, Yixing, Luhan dan Joonmyeon hyung kelas 3, sedangkan aku kelas 2. Kami semua anggota FBI dan kami satu sekolah denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kemudian mereka membungkuk satu sama lain. Biarpun Baekhyun dingin, bukan berarti dia tidak tau tata krama.

"e-eh sebentar, aku baru sadar…. KYUNGSOO ADALAH ANGGOTA FBI?!" saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun sampai berteriak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. "memangnya kenapa kalau aku anggota FBI?" Kyungsoo kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tidak apa-apa sih. Hehe." Baekhyun memberi 'V' sign ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba Minseok menceletuk, "aku lapar..."

"astaga ini sudah jam makan malam. Akan kupanggil maid untuk menyiapkan makanannya." Jawab Yixing.

"makan malam? Wow berapa jam aku pingsan sampai malam begini?" Baekhyun terkagum pada dirinya sendiri. (dih sarap kali ya-_-)

"emmm… sekitar 4 jam, mungkin." Balas Luhan sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Kemudian Baekhyun hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap sekeliling sementara yang lain tengah sibuk sendiri. '_rumah yang lumayan besar. Tidak jauh beda dengan rumahku._' Pikirnya. Matanya terus menatap sekitar sampai tertuju pada sesuatu. Pigura foto. Di salah satu meja, terdapat banyak foto keluarga Chanyeol. tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah ke arah foto-foto yang ada disana. Ada berbagai macam foto, mulai dari Chanyeol bersama ibunya, Chanyeol saat masih kecil, dan juga foto appa Chanyeol bersama appanya, Byun Daehyun. '_oh jadi Seunghyun ahjussi adalah appanya Chanyeol._' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"untuk apa kau melihat foto-fotoku, bodoh?" Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh suara berat milik Chanyeol.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa gunanya kalau foto-foto ini dipajang tapi tidak boleh dilihat, idiot?" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"memangnya aku bilang kalau foto ini tidak boleh dilihat? Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau melihat foto-foto tampan milikku." Balas Chanyeol enteng. Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya mendengus.

"terserah." Baekhyun mendengus lagi. "padahal Seunghyun ahjussi itu baik dan ramah, tapi kenapa anaknya menyebalkan begini ya." Gumam Baekhyun.

"apa kau bilang?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"a-ah? t-tidak. Mungkin kau salah dengar." Jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih makan malam dan 'penculikan'nya. Tapi aku pulang naik apa ya? Aku tidak tau ini dimana." Kata Baekhyun polos. Malam ini ia menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Baekhyun yang terkenal dingin, malah bertingkah sebaliknya. Ia sangat ramah dan bahkan suka melucu. Tentu saja mereka kaget kenapa Baekhyun bersikap baik, dan mungkin mereka akan menanyakannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"malam ini kau tidak usah pulang, menginap saja di rumahku. Besok kau harus latihan dengan kami disini. Aku sudah bilang pada eommamu. Lagipula eommamu baru saja berangkat ke Paris untuk pembukaan cabang butiknya yang baru." Jelas Chanyeol.

"aku? Menginap? Yang benar saja. Biarpun eomma pergi ke Paris, tapi kan masih ada maid-maid di rumahku. Jadi cepat antar aku pulang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sepertinya sikap awalnya mulai kembali.

"siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku? Aku tidak mau." Kata Chanyeol datar.

"wahai tuan penculik raksasa yang idiot, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau telah menculikku, dan bahkan kau tidak mengucap kata maaf kepadaku." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"aku bukan raksasa, kau saja yang pendek. Aku juga bukan idiot, aku ini jenius. Bertanggung jawab? Aku kan tidak menghamilimu, dan aku juga terpaksa melakukan 'penculikan' ini." Ujar Chanyeol asal.

"aku tidak mau tau, kau harus mengantarku pulang. Besok kan sekolah, jadi tidak bisa latihan disini. Lagipula kalau aku menginap, aku belum membawa seragam dan membereskan buku. Nah, jadi aku harus pulang." balas Baekhyun enteng.

"tapi…. Bukankah besok hari sabtu? Hari sabtu sekolah kita libur kan?" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan polosnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia lupa. '_mungkin efek obat bius yang diberikan si raksasa idiot itu._' Batinnya dalam hati.

"see?" Kata Chanyeol dengan seringainya. Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri. "ck, sial aku lupa. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menginap. Tapi aku tidak membawa ba–"

"baju gantimu sudah kusiapkan." Potong Chanyeol.

"eh?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"kau ini cerewet sekali. Cepat sana ganti baju. Apa kau tidak gatal memakai seragam itu dari pagi?" Chanyeol mengibaskan kedua tangannya seolah mengusir Baekhyun.

"kau bodoh atau apa? Aku mau ganti baju dimana? Aku kan tidak tau seluk beluk rumah ini." Baekhyun kembali mendengus.

"kalian berdua ribut sekali ya. Ayo Baekhyun, aku antar kau ke kamar tamu disini." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menengahi mereka berdua dan menggeret (?) Baekhyun ke kamar tamu.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai ganti baju, mereka semua berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah. Namun dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "dimana Joonmyeon hyung dan Yixing hyung?"

"mereka berdua sedang berkencan di Namsan Tower. Biarkan sajalah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Minseok.

"j-jadi mereka berdua pacaran? Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya pacaran ya?" pikiran Baekhyun menerawang jauh tentang bagaimana pacarnya nanti, dimana mereka akan berkencan, dan juga–

"kita disini bukan untuk membahas pacar, oke? Kita disini untuk membicarakan tentang pelatihan untukmu besok." Imajinasi Baekhyun runtuh ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. '_orang ini mengganggu imajinasi yang berharga saja._'

Kemudian Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang pelatihan yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

"kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Baekhyun-ssi. Karena mulai sekarang, kau adalah partnerku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun terpesona dengan senyuman Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. /azek/. Ia membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan juga balas tersenyum hingga menampilkan _eyesmile_nya. Ekspresi Chanyeolpun tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi Baekhyun tadi. Keduanya bertatapan dan masih sambil berjabat tangan.

_10 detik…_

_20 detik…_

_30 detik…_

Mereka masih belum melepaskan tangan masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka lihat dari bola mata mereka. Entah perasaan apa itu, yang pasti mereka merasa nyaman.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah aneh keduanya langsung berdehem keras membuat kedua insan yang asik di dunia mereka sendiri itu tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangan masing-masing. /author ngos-ngosan/

"m-maaf.." gumam Baekhyun yang langsung menunduk.

"i-iya a-aku juga…" muka keduanya langsung memerah.

Sementara itu Minseok mencairkan suasana, "sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Aku akan menunggu Joonmyeon dan Yixing."

"hoaahhmmmm… baiklah selamat malam." Ucap Luhan sambil menguap lebar.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol memulai 'training' versinya kepada Baekhyun di taman depan rumahnya`(maklum ye rumahnya gede-_-). Sementara Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sedang pergi entah kemana.

"kulihat keahlian _hapkido_-mu sudah bagus. Hanya perlu ditambah sedikit agar menjadi sempurna. Kau juga harus belajar beladiri yang lain, juga harus belajar menembak. Untuk pemanasan ayo kita lari pagi dulu. Kajja~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Mereka berlari-lari kecil mengitari komplek perumahan Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di taman, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"aku haus…" ujar Baekhyun sambil memegangi lehernya.

"kau ini baru segitu saja sudah ha–" ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, pemandangan dihadapannya kini sangat indah. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun yang sedang berkeringat karena lari pagi, lalu memegang atau bisa dibilang mengelus lehernya sendiri, dan ekspresinya yang…errr…_sexy_ itu membuat Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mungkin kagum akan ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol diam saja dari tadi segera mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, "hey,kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"a-ah? Tidak." Wajah Chanyeol kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat kedai yang berjualan ice cream, dan dia langsung saja berlari ke kedai tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kau mau minum a– eh? Baek? Kenapa anak itu menghilang?" Chanyeol dengan raut bingungnya segera mencari Baekhyun. Namun raut bingungnya segera hilang ketika melihat Baekhyun ada di kedai ice cream.

"eh kenapa aku harus khawatir padanya? Dia kan sudah besar." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang membeli ice cream kesukaannya –strawberry, hanya tersenyum senang. Namun senyumannya kembali hilang karena dia lupa membawa…. Dompetnya.

"ahjumma tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau meminjam uang pada temanku yang disana ituuuuu..." katanya sambil menunjuk Chanyeolyang duduk di dekat air mancur.

"tidak usah, biar aku yang bayar ice creamnya ahjumma." Balas seseorang dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"e-eh?"

"hai Baekhyun." Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N: **

**Hai hai haiiii~ chapter 2 apdet beibeh. Oiya, sebelumnya owe mau minta maap karna chapter 1 kaga rapi nulisnya-_- owe gatau kalo jadinya bakal begitu hiks. Maap ya /tebar menyan/**

**Trus juga, maap apdetnya lama._. owe semenjak masuk sekolah jadi sebelas duabelas sama direktur ya-_- sibuk banget wkwk banyak pr. Jadi maklumin aja m0ah.**

**BACA INI PENTING! Owe kaga tau ya gimana system di FBI (?) jadi semau owe aja ya-_- terserah owe mau kaya apaan ya wkwkwkwkwkwk.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**-papoy06-**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Come On, Baekhyun!

Author : papoy06

Genre : romance, school life, action, friendship, yaoi, dan lain lain

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

All EXO member and cameo

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

_Disclaimer : those cast are not mine. But this fanfic is purely mine. Kalo ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu murni hanya ketidak sengajaan. Karna ff ini dibuat dari keringat saya sendiri (?) /ada gitu keringat ngetik-_-/_

[!] typo bertebaran, alur pasaran & kecepetan, gaje, jelek, bikin mual (?) dll.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read beibeh.**

.

.

.

.

.

'_hai Baekhyun._'

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung? JONGHYUN HYUNG?!" Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya yang sipit sampai melebar. "k-kapan sunbae k-kembali ke Korea? Astaga aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucapnya riang sambil memeluk Jonghyun.

"hehehe aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku sampai di Korea kemarin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "kau tidak berubah ya. Masih tetap imut seperti pertama kali kita bertemu." Ujarnya lagi.

"ah hyung bisa saja." Balas Baekhyun sambil menunduk malu dan merona. Merona? Santai santai, ntar author ceritain ye. /dilempar sempak kris/ /tangkepin/ /abaikan/

Ehm, back to story.

"oh iya, kenapa hyung tau aku ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya tadi malam aku ke rumahmu untuk memberi kejutan, tapi maid-maidmu bilang kau sedang menginap di rumah teman. Lalu karena aku bosan di apartemenku, aku jalan-jalan sebentar dan _voila_~ aku menemukanmu disini hahaha." Ucap Jonghyun sambil tertawa.

"oh begitu. Maaf ya aku tidak tau kau akan pulang jadi aku terima tawaran temanku untuk menginap di rumahnya." Jawab Baekhyun tidak enak. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia mengatakan '_kemarin aku diculik oleh namja raksasa yang idiot dan aku dipaksa menginap di rumahnya._'. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"tidak perlu minta maaf begitu Baekhyun-ah. oh iya, mau menemaniku makan ice cream sambil jalan-jalan ringan?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"aduh bagaimana ya… maaf hyung, aku kesini bersama raksasa idi– ehm, maksudku bersama teman. Jadi tidak bisa. Maafkan aku hyung." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Padahal menurutnya, ini adalah kesempatan langka. '_coba saja tadi aku kesini sendiri, pasti aku sudah jalan-jalan dengan Jonghyun hyung. Ah siallllll._' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"begitu ya? Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa jalan-jalan. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Jonghyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Saat ia ingin pergi, pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh Baekhyun, "hyung akan menetap dan kuliah di Korea kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Namja yang berbeda 3 tahun dengan Baekhyun itu tersenyum lagi, "tentu saja. Memangnya aku akan kemana? Hahaha."

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa. baiklah, sampai jumpa hyung!" jawab Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah tempat Chanyeol duduk.

Jonghyun yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. (author sok-sok maen rahasiaan-_-)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"astaga membeli es krim saja lama sekali. Kau membuang waktuku yang berharga selama 12 menit. Pelajaran pertama, calon anggota FBI tidak boleh mengulur-ulur waktu dan tidak boleh ter-lam-bat. _On time_ sangat diperlukan. Mengerti?" ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun telah duduk di sampingnya sambil memakan es krim _strawberry mint_ yang ia beli tadi–lebih tepatnya Jonghyun yang membayar. Daritadi Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum seperti anak gadis yang baru ditembak pujaan hatinya.

"errr… Baekhyun? Kau… kenapa senyum-senyum terus dari tadi? Itu mengerikan. Kau seperti psikopat. aku tidak berbohong." Kata Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah datar. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebal, "kau, apakah tidak bisa melihat orang senang sedikit? Cerewet sekali." Sementara Chanyeol hanya mencibir.

"cepat habiskan es krimmu dan kita pulang. Kita harus berlatih lagi. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kau yang harus berlatih lagi." Ucap Chanyeol enteng.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun terus saja bersenandung lagu _Just Give Me A Reason_ dari salah satu penyanyi favoritnya, _P!nk_. Chanyeol sedikit terhibur karena suara Baekhyun lumayan bagus. '_suaranya bagus juga._' Batin Chanyeol.

"hey Baekhyun,"

"hmm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sedikit jengkel juga karena panggilan Chanyeol mengganggu acara besenandungnya.

"suaramu bagus, kenapa tidak jadi supir taksi saja."

Hening. Sangat hening.

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, "maksudmu?"

"tidak, lupakan. Silakan lanjutkan acara bersenandungmu lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. '_anak ini kenapa?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan senandungnya.

.

.

.

"kalian dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"dari taman, menemani seorang anak kecil membeli es krim." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun, yang merasa tersindir, hanya diam. Tidak ingin membalas. Dia takut hari yang beruntung–menurutnya–ini akan rusak jika ia meladeni perkataan Chanyeol.

"ayo Baek, kita harus latihan lagi. Kita harus latihan sampai sore."

Baekhyun terperangah. Apa orang ini gila? Pikirnya.

"apa kau gila? Aku belum beristirahat sama sekali! Aku lelah tau!" tukas Baekhyun.

"kau yang gila. baru lari pagi selama tiga menit ke taman, makan eskrim disana, lalu pulang lagi saja sudah lelah. Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus latihan sekarang juga."

"ck, baiklah ayo latihan." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Sebelum pergi ke taman depan rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, "Baek, turuti saja apa perintah Chanyeol, karena dia tau apa yang dia lakukan. Walapun sikapnya seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Jadi jangan pedulikan sikapnya yang seperti itu ya. Kau harus menjadi FBI yang kuat! Appamu pasti akan bangga." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum juga. Ia merasa nyaman setelah disemangati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah tuan Byun, ini adalah hari pertamamu menjadi _trainee_ dan aku, sebagai pelatihmu. Kau harus menuruti peraturan-peraturan yang kubuat. Pelajaran berharga sudah kau dapatkan saat berada di taman tadi. Anggota FBI tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. _Time is money_, waktu sangat berharga. Dan juga kau harus disiplin, tidak boleh mengeluh, dan harus bekerja keras. Mengerti?"

"ya." Jawab Baekhyun malas. "bisakah kita langsung mulai saja? Bukankah kau bilang waktu sangat berharga?"

"wow, kau sangat agresif tuan Byun. (ini kok chanyeol ambigu sekali ya-_-) Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berlatih _hapkido_. Kau juara nasional Korea Selatan kan? Kurasa kau akan mudah jika melawanku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"hah? Kau bercanda? Ingin melawanku? Hati-hati saja tuan Park, kau akan melawan seorang anak kecil yang menjuarai kompetisi _hapkido_ nasional." Baekhyun menyeringai. Sangat yakin bahwa ia dapat mengalahkan Chanyeol. terlebih lagi ia ingin sekali Chanyeol menyesal telah mengatainya 'anak kecil'.

Namun dimata Chanyeol, seringai Baekhyun tampak imut.

"baiklah, serang aku." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai menyerang Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam jurus _hapkido_-nya. Tapi Chanyeol dapat menangkis semua serangan Baekhyun. Berbagai macam bunyi seperti '_haiiiyaahhhhh_' atau '_hiyaaahhh!_' keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Entah untuk apa. mungkin untuk mendramatisir suasana seolah ia adalah pendekar dari kuil di gunung yang sedang melawan raksasa yang ada di film _ultraman cosmos_.

Selama 10 menit menyerang Chanyeol, tidak ada satupun serangan Baekhyun yang berhasil melumpuhkan Chanyeol.

"kelelahan, tuan Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepala.

"hah…tidak…hah..aku…hah.. hah…" jawab Baekhyun ngos-ngosan (?)

"ayo serang aku lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

"kau… kau mau meledekku ya?!" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima.

"tidak. aku hanya ingin tau sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Kemampuanmu sudah lumayan, tapi masih di bawahku. Aku yakin Daehyun ahjussi pasti sudah mengajarimu dengan baik. Nah sekarang, aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang gerakan-gerakan yang lainnya. Minimal kemampuanmu bisa sama denganku."

Chanyeol pergi ke sudut taman, dan mengambil sebuah tangkai kayu yang dililit tali. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya menatap bingung, "itu untuk apa?"

"ini? Alat untuk membantu latihan kita." Jawabnya.

"bagaimana caranya?"

"caranya adalah seperti ini," Chanyeol mulai melilitkan tali yang ada di tangkai kayu itu ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"eh? kenapa harus dililitkan ke tanganku?"

"kau tau film Karate Kid? Aku terinspirasi dari film itu. Ketika Jackie Chan melatih Xiao Dre menggunakan kayu seperti ini dibawah sinar lampu mobil. Itu sangat keren. Jadi disini, aku adalah Jackie Chan, dan kau adalah Jaden Smith atau Dre Parker. Hahaha. Tapi mungkin cara yang aku gunakan agak sedikit berbeda."

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"baiklah, mari kita mulaaaiiiiii!" ucap Chanyeol girang.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan baru dengan cara menggerakan kayu yang terhubung ke tangan Baekhyun. (kalo bingung silakan nonton karate kid dulu-_- tapi saya yakin pasti kalian semua tau ya._. tau kek plisss /maksa/)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam berlatih banyak gerakan baru, Baekhyun sudah hampir bisa menguasai semua gerakan yang diajarkan Chanyeol. maklum, Baekhyun tergolong anak yang jenius.

"wow! Kau luar biasa, Baek! Kau belajar sangat cepat. Kalau begini, aku yakin dalam beberapa bulan kau pasti sudah direkrut menjadi anggota FBI hahaha." Puji Chanyeol tulus.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "terima kasih. Aku cepat menangkap karena kau memberi instruksi dengan sangat jelas. Kau juga hebat." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan menampilkan _eyesmile_ yang sungguh imut.

"sama-sama." Jawabnya. Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol juga senang dipuji oleh Baekhyun.

Kini mereka sedang beristirahat dan duduk di atas rumput. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membuka tali yang melilit di tangannya. Karena sudah jam 4 sore, banyak maid-maid Chanyeol yang sedang menyirami tanaman. (kalo di komplek rumah saya, banyak ibu-ibu yang nyiram kembang sekitar jam segitu hehe._. jadi jangan heran)

_Kruyuukk…_

"e-ehehehehe maaf perutku bunyi." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup muka. Malu.

"iya tidak apa a–"

_Kruyuuk…_

Kini perut Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan 2 detik kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang sangat kencang.

"oh astaga..haha perutku..hahah" ucap Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"adududuh… hahaha…" Chanyeol juga memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. "pantas saja perut kita berbunyi, kita belum makan dari pagi. Ayo kita ke dalam sebelum cacing di perutku membuat _boyband_ dan berdemo." Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya ke dalam rumah.

'_kenapa pipiku panas ketika memegang tangannya…_'

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang –atau bisa disebut makan sore, mereka –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol– bermalas-malasan dulu di sofa, kemudian pergi mandi di kamar masing-masing.

Malamnya, ketika selesai makan malam, mereka bertujuh berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Yang lain sedang menonton TV, sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Ia tidak mengabarkan teman-teman satu gengnya seharian ini. Begitu Baekhyun membuka handphone, ia diteror dengan 32 _misscall_, 22 pesan, dan rentetan pesan dari jejaring social miliknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah…" panggil Baekhyun.

"ya?"

"menurutmu bagaimana cara aku memberitahu mereka bahwa aku adalah calon anggota FBI?"

"mereka? Siapa?"

"G-Wolf, tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun putus asa. Ia sedang galau. /eaaa/

"sebaiknya kau cari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka. Bicarakan itu di tempat yang aman. Walaupun kau hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kau adalah calon anggota FBI, tapi itu adalah pembicaraan yang penting. Jangan sampai orang lain mendengar. Cukup G-Wolf dan kami yang tau." Ucap Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"begitu ya? Mmmm baiklah. Tapi bagaimana aku membalas semua pesan-pesan ini?"

"bilang saja kau sedang menginap di rumah saudara dan lupa mengabari mereka karena terlalu asik bermain. Gampang, kan?"

"ah iya benar juga. Oh ya, bolehkah aku menyalin PR matematikamu? Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Hehehe" Baekhyun menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tentu. Bukunya ada di bagian depan tasku."

"Kyungsoooooo~" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"hmm?"

"tadi… tadi aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun hyung…" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen.

"benarkah?! Kapan dia kembali ke Korea?!" ujar Kyungsoo kaget.

"kemarin. Katanya dia datang ke rumahku, tapi aku tidak ada di rumah."

"lalu kau bertemu dimana?"

"tadi saat aku di taman. aku membeli eskrim, tapi aku lupa membawa dompet. Saat ingin meminjam uang kepada Chanyeol, dia datang dan bilang bahwa dia yang akan membayar eskrimku… Kyungsoo-ah… aku sangat senang hari ini!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengguncangkan bahu temannya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"tentu, apa itu?"

"kau masih mencintai Jonghyun hyung? Setelah dia meninggalkanmu selama 3 tahun?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"hmmmm bagaimana ya… cinta sih kurasa sudah tidak, tapi kalau suka… mungkin… mmmm masih sedikit. Hehe."

Terlihat sedikit gurat kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun.

"oh! Maaf jika pertanyaanku itu membuatmu se–"

"tidak! tidak! tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia daritadi mendengarkan percakapan 2 orang itu dalam diam. Matanya focus ke TV, tapi pendengarannya focus ke pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak suka melihat Baekhyun membicarakan namja lain dengan perasaan yang begitu senang.

'_siapa Jonghyun?_'

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana latihan pertamamu hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?" kali ini Minseok bertanya.

"cukup menyenangan hyung."

"tentu saja menyenangkan. Siapa dulu pelatihnya." Chanyeol yang daritadi diam ikut berbicara.

"itu tidak berpengaruh!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku memberi instruksi dengan sangat jelas!" kata Chanyeol tidak terima.

"tadi juga kau bilang kalau aku belajar dengan sangat cepat!"

"pokoknya aku tampan!"

"apa hubungannya?" Baekhyun kembali _sweatdrop_.

"tidak tau. Intinya aku tampan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"aku lebih tampan!" Baekhyun kembali berucap.

"aku lebih jenius!"

"tidak tidak, aku lebih jenius daripada dirimu."

"aku digemari banyak wanita di sekolah!"

"penggemarku lebih banyak dari penggemarmu!"

"aku lebih tinggi!"

"aku juga lebih– apa?"

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"puas kau mengerjaiku hah?!"

"tidak, belum puas." Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Ya! Kau!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat menghindar. Hingga terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua seperti Tom & Jerry. Mereka berlarian mengelilingi rumah, mulai dari sofa, ruang makan, bahkan menaiki tangga, lalu turun lagi. Saat Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, Baekhyun sudah dekat. Saat Chanyeol menengok lagi, Baekhyun sudah ingin meraih ujung baju Chanyeol, namun…

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

BRUAKKK

Ia terjatuh.

Tapi tidak sakit sama sekali.

Begitu ia membuka mata, ia berada di atas badan Chanyeol. wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Saat Baekhyun terjatuh, entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol yang berlari di depan Baekhyun, reflek menangkapnya. Tapi ia juga kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia juga ikut terjatuh.

Semua orang disana hening. Termasuk dua orang yang berada di lantai itu. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

Kemudian Suho tersadar, "k-kalian kenapa diam saja! Cepat bantu mereka."

Akhirnya mereka membantu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri. Mereka berdua masih _shock_, mungkin.

"aku rasa kita semua butuh istirahat. ayo Baek, aku antar ke kamarmu." Ucap Luhan yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya…._

"yo yo yo! _Rapper_ paling tampan disini! _Wussup guys!_" disaat semua orang tenang menyantap sarapan paginya, Chanyeol datang dan membuat polusi suara di dalam rumah itu (?). Kemudian ia duduk di samping Yixing.

Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, "maklum, _rapper_ tidak berbakat."

"aku mendengarmu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol.

"ehehehe _peace_!"

"Baekhyun, selesai makan kita harus latihan lagi. Sudah kujadwalkan kita akan latihan tiap sabtu dan minggu." Kata Chanyeol.

"ya ya oke." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Selesai makan, Baekhyun langsung mengikuti Chanyeol ke tempat latihan.

"loh? Bukannya kita latihan di taman?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak untuk hari ini, tuan Byun. Kita akan latihan di tempat khusus. Aku lihat kemampuanmu untuk mengingat sangat baik. Jadi kita akan mengulang yang kemarin dan menambah yang baru."

Kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan 'tempat khusus' yang disebutnya tadi.

"kita akan latihan disini."

Ruangan itu sangat luas, dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam alat untuk beladiri. Seluruh ruangan itu dilapisi kaca. Bisa dibilang, dindingnya adalah kaca. Jadi kita dapat melihat pantulan diri kita sendiri.

"kita tidak pakai kayu seperti kemarin. Kau sendiri yang akan mendemonstrasikan gerakan yang kuajari kemarin." ujar Chanyeol.

"ya, baiklah."

Kemudian selama 1 jam penuh, Baekhyun mendemonstrasikan gerakan yang ia pelajari kemarin. Jika ada yang salah, Chanyeol akan menegurnya dan memperbaikinya. Akhirnya selama hampir 4 jam, Baekhyun bisa menguasai seluruh gerakan.

"kau hebat Baek! Aku sebagai pelatihmu sangat bangga hahaha!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dengan gembira (?).

"haha terima kasih pelatih! Hahahahahaha!" Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"ingat semua gerakan itu dalam otakmu. Karena itu sangat berguna jika kita sedang melawan penjahat. Baik yang bersenjata maupun tidak. baiklah sekarang aku akan melatih _feeling_mu. Semua orang pasti punya _feeling_, dan di FBI, _feeling_ itu sangat penting. Terkadang _feeling_ bisa berakibat baik dan juga bisa berakibat buruk. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak omong ya? Hehe." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Aku mendengarkan kok."

"kemarin kau yang menyerangku, namun untuk kali ini, kau yang akan kuserang. Dan lebih spesialnya lagi, matamu akan kututup dengan ini," Chanyeol mengangat sebuah kain.

"h-hah?! T-tunggu dulu! Waktu aku menyerangmu tanpa tutup mata saja aku kalah! Apalagi kalau ditutup matanya?" jawab Baekhyun pesimis.

"wow santai Baek. Ucapanku belum selesai. Untuk sekarang tentu saja kau boleh menyerangku tanpa tutup mata, lalu jika kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku minimal emmmm… 5 kali, baru aku akan mengajarimu dengan tutup mata. Ah, lebih tepatnya bukan mengajari, tapi membantu." Balas Chanyeol santai.

"kita lihat saja tuan Park." Baekhyun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun mengalahkan Chanyeol selama 10 kali, Chanyeol tidak jadi mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang _feeling_. Kenapa? Karena mereka berdua kelelahan. Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat hingga ia lupa bahwa ia harus mengalahkan Chanyeol selama 5 kali saja.

Baju mereka berdua basah akan keringat dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"kau…hah…kerasukan apa? hahh…kuat sekali..hah…" Chanyeol berbicara berbarengan dengan deru nafasnya.

"maaf.. hah…aku terlalu…hah… bersemangat…hah…" Baekhyunpun juga begitu. (EH SUMPAH INI AMBIGU SEKALI YA. ABIS NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SANAA ACIDAKKSSSSSSS YAMPOONNN /author dijadiin ikan pepes sama reader/)

Berhubung sudah sore dan besok sekolah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyudahi prosesi (?) latihan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Baekhyun ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tadi malam ia pulang ke rumahnya dengan di antar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak berangkat bersama teman-temannya, ia memilih untuk diantar supir pribadinya. Saat di koridor, teman-teman satu gengnya menghampiri,

"_a-yo wussup_ Baekhyun-ah! kenapa kemarin kau tidak mengangkat telepon kami hah? Kau tidak rindu pada wajah tampanku ini?" kata Jongin seperti biasa, pede.

"iya, tumben kau tidak mengangkat telepon? Kau juga tidak bilang akan menginap di rumah saudara pada kami." Kris menambahkan.

"untuk menjawab itu semua, aku harap saat pulang sekolah kita kumpul di rumahku. Ini sangat penting dan rahasia." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum misterius.

"ohohoho jadi uri Baekhyunnie sekarang main rahasia-rahasiaan ya? Ckckck." Ucap Jongdae.

"ck ayolah aku sedang tidak bercanda." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "sebentar lagi bel masuk, kita berkumpul lagi saat istirahat. _bye_."

.

.

"kau sudah bilang kepada mereka bahwa kau itu calon anggota FBI?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbisik kepada Baekhyun karena saat itu adalah jam pelajaran matematika, dan gurunya adalah yang paling _killer_.

"belum, nanti saat pulang sekolah aku akan memberitahu mereka."

"dimana kau akan memberitahu mereka?"

"di tempat yang aman, di rumahku hehe."

"bagus."

"tuan Do dan tuan Byun dimohon jangan berbisik-bisik saat jam pelajaran saya. Atau anda ingin keluar dari kelas ini?" , guru mereka yang paling _killer_ kini tengah menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat menyelamatkan mereka. Seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu mendesah lega.

"sampai disini dulu pelajaran saya, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian di rumah. Terima kasih."

Setelah pergi, anak-anak langsung melesat keluar kelas.

"ayo Kyungsoo, kita ke kantin."

"kau duluan saja Baek, aku harus menemui Luhan hyung dulu."

"oh, baiklah."

.

Suasana kantin ribut seperti biasanya. Apalagi G-Wolf telah memasuki area kantin. Bisa dipastikan seluruh siswi akan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"kali ini siapa yang mau memesan?" Tanya Tao.

"yang jelas aku tidak mau." Balas Sehun acuh.

"bagaimana kalau Tao hyung saja?" usul Jongin.

"tidak tidak. biar aku yang memesan. Tao tidak boleh berdesak-desakan disana." Jawab Kris sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah stan bulgogi.

"eih? Kenapa orang itu?" Tanya Jongdae. Sementara Tao hanya tersenyum malu.

Dari kejauhan (?), tampaklah sosok Luhan yang membawa sebuah amplop dan berjalan sedikit cepat dan dengan raut wajah cemas ke arah teman-temannya (Chanyeol, Yixing, dll).

Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera meneriaki namanya, "Luhan hyung!"

Bukan hanya Luhan yang menengok, tapi teman-teman FBInya dan Sehun ikut menoleh juga.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"entahlah, tadi ada yang menaruh surat ini di lokerku." Jawabnya.

"lalu, apa isinya?"

"belum aku buka. Hehehe." Baekhyun kembali _sweatdrop_. "aku harus kesana dulu Baekhyun-ah. _bye_."

"aish Luhan hyung mengagetkanku saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

"kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"yap aku kenal. Kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa." Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan mimik wajah misterius.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"kau harus ke meja kami, ini penting." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Hehehe maaf update Chapter yang ini agak lama ya. Soalnya saya ga sempet nulis ff. sekalinya ada waktu luang, saya gunain buat fangirling XD oke peace._.v**

**Apa hubungan Jonghyun dengan ff ini? Jadi ceritanya tuh Baekhyun suka sama Jonghyun. Udah gitu aja. Saya gamau ceritain lebih lanjut karna Jonghyun akan dipake terus sampe nanti chapter terakhir muehehehe. lol**

**Maaf juga karna saya gabisa balesin review satu-satu, tapi saya baca review kalian semua kok. Jadi saya rangkum aja dah ya pertanyaan di review kalian.**

_**Disini semua official pair ada atau engga?**_

**Kayanya engga deh ya._. soalnya saya focus ke Baekyeol dulu dan mungkin ada sedikit Hunhan. Tapi ya nanti saya liat dulu lah jika memungkinkan (?) /halah**

_**Baekhyun uke atau seme?**_

**Tetep uke lah ya. Hehe maaf ya. Secara dia cantik melebihi saya gitu….. /abaikan**

**Trus juga kalo ada yang minta lemonan, saya gabisa buat-_- bisanya baca doang wkwkwk.**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak ambigunya (?)**

**OH IYA, AUTHOR IJIN HIATUS YA QAQA. MUNGKIN BALIK LAGI NANTI BULAN OKTOBER. AI LOP YU SO MACH MA READER! :***

**Review Please?**

**-Papoy06-**


End file.
